Bella a singer
by peanutbutterjellytimeXD
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon and 100 years later Edward is a mess. Bella is now a famous singer and Esme gets the Cullens to go to a concert. Its bella's concert. Can Edward get Bella back or has she really moved on? R
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards Point Of view.**

I just sat there.

My favourite picture of Bella in my hands.

I cared about nothing.

I tuned all my family's thoughts out and i talked to nobody.

I hadn't hunted in ages, soon Emmett and Jasper would come and drag me out of my room of despair and force me to hunt like they did every month or so.

It had been a hundred years since i left Bella, Now Bella is dead. I tried to kill myself. But my family caught up with me half way to Volterra. They kept a eye on me to stop me from doing anything rash. But i was dead with out Bella.

She was my world. She was my light. She was my reason for being. But i ruined my only chance of happiness when i left her 100 years ago. I left her in the middle of the forest. I missed her. I missed the way her brown hair hung loose on her shoulders. I missed the way her brown eyes showed me all the way to her soul. I missed her smile. How it would make my dead heart beat. She was perfect in everyway.

I wallowed in my despair every day. I didn't go to school anymore i didn't play piano and i didn't listen to music. I did nothing because everything reminded me of Bella.

But it wasn't just me who missed her. The whole family had never been the same since we left. Bella had been permanently carved into our hearts.

I looked over to my far wall. The calendar told me that today was the day Esme was making everyone go to a concert. She said the family had to try and go out. Try and enjoy ourselves for the first time in 100 years.

Esme didn't mean to, but the concert she had chosen made my heart break again like it did every second. But this time was worse. The name of the singer was called Bella Jones. Bella.

The concert was noisy. Filled with many happy faces, Smiles came our way but we returned none. Alice made me presentable, enough for me not to look a mess. Enough not to be like I hadn't done anything for the last 100 years.

The announcer said welcome Bella Jones. The crown roared. I couldn't take all the happiness i was falling to pieces just at the mention of the name B-B-Bella.

I began to exit out of our front row seats when the sight i saw stopped me cold.

The word Bella exited out of every one of my family's mouths.

It was my Bella, a vampire, a singer, the most beautiful thing i had ever seen.

She spotted our family in the front row. She glared and hissed under her breath. She hated me, just by that one glare i could tell she hated me and my family. Mostly me.

Bella started singing.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I saw the Cullens. I wanted to kill them, Especially Edward. No actually Edward said they didn't want to leave but her made them go. It was Edward i hated, it was Edward i wanted to kill. But the rest of the cullens wouldn't like that much, and as i still liked them i would not kill him.

But as i reached my microphone i realized Edward looked like hell. H e was thin,i didn't know vampires could even get thin. He was a mess. His hair ruffled, his eyes were black with dark purple bags underneath. He was hell. Good was all i could say, he deserved this for whatever he was hurt about. He hurt me its good he was hurt in return.

With the rest of the band heading to there instruments, i started to sing.

_**I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so low  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone**_

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I trusted you, you were the first  
Then you lied and it get's worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
Who's all alone now?

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me til the day you die

I was smiling by the end of that song. I looked at Edward most of the song. I looked away for the end couple of verses and when i looked Edward wad visibly shaking. Dry sobs escaped his lips. No human was even looking at him and his sobs could not be heard by human ears over the cheers of the crowd. Why the hell was he acting this way, he didn't love me anymore, he left me to die without a second thought.

'Thank you, thank you' i said ad the cheers began to die down. 'I have to go get changed for my next song and ill be back in a minute'

I smiled and waved at the crowd as i headed of stage.

I walked into my changing room. I got changed at human speed and came back out. My band met me outside my door. 'What the hell, some freak in the concert just went to pieces, and talking at that you were looking at him through the most hurtful parts of the song' Derik said. He was the best drummer in the world well to me he was anyway.

'Oh i used to know him' i said vaguely. They new little about the cullens, they new they left me and i hated one them well mostly one. In other words they new enught to guess what i was talking about. 'its them isn't it' Eric said from behind me. Eric was lead guitarist. 'yes, yes it was, no idea why Edward started acting that way but he deserves it' i said with i gave them all a thumbs up. 'well lets go do our next song'.

When we walked out the cullens weren't there. GOOD!

I sang the rest of my songs and i went back to my dressing room.

**Alices Point Of View.**

After Bella sang her opening song Edward started going to pieces. He was falling to the ground when Emmett picked him up and we ran home. We lest our car there, we would get it later but all we had to do was get out of there.

Now Edward was on the floor sobbing dry heart retching sobs. He was a mess, Bella sang that song right to him and then she smiled at everyone then left. She hated us. It seemed she hated Edward mostly.

'Bella hates us that seems clear' said Emmett breaking the silence. Edward sobs were the only sound before that and had been for the last 15 minuets. 'she does, we have to speak with her' said Carlisle looking down at Edward. 'NOW' added Emmett. The concert should be over by now' i said also looking down at the heart breaking sight by our feet.

Emmett picked up the broken Edward and put him gently as he could in the car.

We arrived at the concert hall. Everyone was filing out of there as it seemed the concert had ended. Edward remained in the car as we stepped out. He seemed to be unaware of what was going on. He was just sat there sobbing. Dying.

I opened the car door and squatted down beside his knees. He didn't even know i was there.

'Edward' i spoke to him slowly. 'We are going to see Bella' i made her name more pronounced as i knew that name that would always have a response in him.

He sobbed harder. 'Ok lets go' i said and with that Emmett picked him up and we ran to Bella's dressing room. I knocked and Bella opened the door and was about to slam it shut in our faces when she saw the heap of Edward slung over the shoulder of Emmett.

'Follow me to my house' she said in a emotionless voice. She slammed the door in our faces.

We followed her to her house. I didn't pay attention to what it looked like i just watched her as she sat down in a single person cream chair. In the car ride Edward has stopped his sobbing and just sat with his eyes closed.

Now Edward sat in a lone cream chair while we filed in and sat in the long cream sofa's.

She stared at us. 'what do you guys want' she spoke again with no emotion in her voice.

'Bella' was all Edward could choke out.

**Well guys what did you think. Its probably rubbish and a waste of time for you guys reading it. But i love twilight and i love the idea of Bella being a singer and her hating Edward. **

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE.**

**Sorry random but all true. Anyway read and review and tell me if you like it or hate it. I don't mind if its hate because i think its BAD i only wrote it because i was bored. I will update just in case there are people out there who actually like my story.**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

Now Edward sat in a lone cream chair while we filed in and sat in the long cream sofa's.

She stared at us. 'what do you guys want' she spoke again with no emotion in her voice.

'Bella' was all Edward could choke out.

**Now**

**Bella Point Of View**

'Don't talk to me Edward' I said angry now, how could he speak to me after what he did to me. Does he have any idea what i went through when he left me. I glared at them all. I was having such a happy life why did they have to come and ruin it.

My phone started to ring at that second ... _Saved by the bell..._Popped into my head.

'Hello' i said not checking caller ID i wanted to create time before the "Heart felt reunion... Yeah right"

'Hi its Derik are the Cullen's with you , they are aren't they.' He said, i knew the Cullen's could hear him to. Stupid vampire hearing.

'Unfortunately yes 'i said back sighing.

'Well Cullen's i know you can hear me, Bella hasn't told us much about you but she did tell us that you left her. Well hear this you even lay a finger on her and your gonna be so dead' Derik said in a threatening and menacing tone that states don't mess with me. Thats when Erik chipped in. 'Yeah thats right' Eric said in a deadly tone.

'Well guys i got to go' I said making the disgust of having to get back into my chat with the Cullen's run in to my voice.

'Fine' Derik said unhappily. 'But remember if any of you get to close we will be watching very closely'

I hung up on them and faced my unwanted guests.

'Right like i was saying what the hell do you guys want' i said Edward looked like he was about to say something so i shut him up. 'Don't say a word Edward'

'Bella' Carlisle said 'how did this happen to you' He motioned to my vampire body.

'Well you left, Victoria came, bit me, and bang im a vampire, then i met Derik and Eric and we formed a band and its all good.' I said in bored tone that totally stated obvious 'well it was.'

'Victoria' Emmett hissed. 'Why did she come after you not us'

'Because she had got it in her head that if she killed me then she would hurt Edward like Edward hurt her by killing James.' I said glaring at them the whole time. 'but the wolves stopped her from killing me but it was to late the venom had already started its work'

'Why the hell didn't you try and come find us' Alice said. What was her point, they left me so why didn't they come find me.

'Well Alice being left kind of says unwanted. I know when i wasn't wanted' I said. Duh being left does state that. Well it did to me and probably lots of other people would think that to.

'Bella, Edward made us leave for your safety, none of us wanted to leave especially Edward'Alice said begging for me to understand.

'Uh huh sure you did' i said like i wasn't even listening to them. I looked around me and everyone did look sad. Especially Edward, god what was his problem. He looked dead, well deader than a vampire.

'Look can i talk to you alone' Asked Rosalie. She never spoke to me when i was human. She also right this moment didn't look like she was going to rip me to shreds so why not.

'Sure what ever' i said with attitude. I got up and started for the door, i looked back and Rosalie was following me and with that we both took of for the forest.

I sat down on a random tree stump, among loads of poor cut down trees.

'Ok so what' i said as Rosalie sat down on another stump.

'Listen, don't hate Edward he loves you, he was dead with out you. Jasper and Emmett had to drag him back from Volterra to stop him killing him self when you were announced dead. He just sits in his room all day sobbing with his favourite picture of you.' She said in a hurry. 'he doesn't hunt, he only does when Emmett and Jasper force him to. He was dying when you sang your first song to him at your concert'.

'Look Rosalie, no offence but Edward is my history, i have a great life and im famous and a vampire now. If supposedly you left me for me to have a normal life it didn't work out to well did it. Anyway my last few months of being human were full of emptiness and pain because of YOU leaving' i got up and ran away leaving her speechless.

**Thanks to all of you people who added my story to your favourite stories and thank you to the people who reviewed. So some people actually did like my fan fiction which was a relief.**

**Also please can people review and tell me what you think.**

**Also one of my friends gave me some strange inspiration for this chapter it was...A sausage went to the park and met a piece of bacon and they made love...i promised my friend i would put it on here lol.**

**TEAM JASPER STILL**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

'Look Rosalie, no offence but Edward is my history, I have a great life and I'm famous and a vampire now. If supposedly you left me for me to have a normal life it didn't work out to well did it. Anyway my last few months of being human were full of emptiness and pain because of YOU leaving' I got up and ran away leaving her speechless.

**Now**

**Edwards Point of View**

Rosalie had been gone for awhile and when she finally did come back she came back alone. She looked defeated and it took allot to get her that way. She shook her head. And again I died. She still hated me; she still would never love me like I loved her. That day when I left her I made the worst mistake of my life. She loved me so much back 100 years ago but then I went and ruined it so she wouldn't get hurt. And where did that get her a vampire. A vampire turned my Victoria. I still didn't know what happened to Victoria but I would kill her for doing that to my Bella. NO she wasn't my Bella, oh how I wanted her to be again. I wanted her in my arms and I wanted her forgiveness.

I felt dry sobs build there way up through my throat and threaten to escape. Derik and Eric told us to leave I think I was to busy concentrating on not letting the sobs escape free. Well that was until I could get alone somewhere but I didn't think I could get that far.

I got up distantly and headed for the car but then I changed my mind and dashed of for the forest. I heard my family call my name but I didn't respond all I wanted was my Bella. Only she could make me whole again.

I was about in the middle of the woods before I collapsed and let the sobs engulf me. I was there and I couldn't stop it was all too much I wanted no I needed Bella. I was so stupid to leave her. She loved me back then and I would do anything for her and she would do anything for me. But now I still would do anything for her but she would not do anything for me.

I felt rain begin land on me through the thin covering of trees but I didn't care. I couldn't move I couldn't sense anything around me. Nothing.

'Edward' heard one voice. The only voice I would respond to. Bella's voice.

'Bella' I whimpered, was it her or had I gone so crazy I could hear her voice. Crazy obviously, I knew she would not talk to be. She wouldn't even let me explain to her today she told me to shut it.

'Why are you on the floor?' she asked with so much disgust for me in her voice it might actually be her. I heard no more from her but my sobs grew louder and louder as I grew in more and more pain.

I heard distant voices around me, voices of my family. I felt myself being lifted of the ground. It sounded like Emmett as his voice was the closest.

Although I did hear Alice yelling at me but I couldn't listen all I could hear was my sobs. I couldn't stop, they wouldn't stop I was in to much pain to stop them.

**Bella's Point Of View**

Ring, Ring went my phone. I never bothered to look at the caller ID anymore as I knew voices. If it was an unknown number well then hung up on them or let the sales person ramble on thinking you're listening its actually quite fun when you're bored.

'Hello' I said waiting for the voice on the other end to tell me who it was.

'Hi Bella its Alice, thanks for telling us where Edward was but please we need your help.' Alice said desperately into the phone.

'What Alice, it depends on what it is.' I said, dreading what was to come next.

'Bella its Edward please just come and let him explain himself he hasn't stopped sobbing since you rang us and he was sobbing goodness how long before that. He won't listen to us and he won't respond. Just lease come and talk to him, just let him explain.' She said in a hurry. 'Please just do it for me.'

'Fine' I said but I made it clear I didn't want to. 'I will do it for you but that is It.' said making it clear that's the only reason.

I could hear the sobbing from half way up the road to there house. I didn't know what I would say to him and what I would do. Before I hung up the phone Alice made me promise I wouldn't harm him and I had to try and be nice. She stated that I just had to try and be nice.

I walked up the steps and Alice already had the door open. She gripped my hand and ran me up the stairs to his room. She opened the door and Edward was on his bed dirty, he was covered in mud and leaves and he was wet from the rain. His room was black and gothic and there was a picture of me on his bed side cabinet. Alice left us to it and the rest of the family went hunting just out of hearing range Alice told me. Alice followed on behind them.

I cleared m throat and no surprises Edward must have recognized my voice because he looked up.

'Bella' was all he could say as another sob took over him.

'Look' I said getting slightly annoyed with having to be here 'Shut up your sobbing and tell me what you want to say. Alice said I had to do it for her so go for it. I don't want to be here so I will leave if you don't start talking now.'

'Bella I didn't want to leave but I had to you could of got hurt by any of us at any time. That thing with Jasper could have killed you. Then I pushed you into a pile of crystal plates making the situation worse. It was my fault that you got hurt even more than one paper cut. But I'm sorry because the plan didn't work. You're a vampire now changed by Victoria. I'm sorry please just believe me. That day in the woods I lied and you believed it so easily.'

'Well, nice room you got here, I love the colour black to seems we have one thing in common and oh yeah I killed Victoria' Then I stalked out the room. It was different coming from him. When it came from Rosalie it seemed more fake but when he said it and you looked around the room you could honestly see there had been much depression.

I strutted out the door and ran, the feeling of wind made me feel free it made me forget all my problems. I was happy and famous I had a family and I was still happy. But then they came and ruined it all. I ran straight back to my house and jumped in the couch.

'Bella where have you been, you were here and then you got a phone all and just sped of' Eric said right by my side.

'Right yeah, Alice made me talk to Edward well not talk as such just let him explain. And he explained and I said, well nice room you got here, I like the colour black to looks like we do have something in common and oh yeah I killed Victoria and then I walked out and went for a run' I said.

'Way to go' Derik said high fiving me. 'Oh and Alyssa is going to be back soon.' Oh Alyssa was our other band member she had an amazing voice. At the moment she was visiting Daniel who was her blood cousin but he already had a coven when he changed. He went missing and one day she was out looking for him about a year later, she never stopped, and she ran in to a lion and it almost killed her but an older member of his coven saved her and changed her. Derik and Alyssa were really close; I wouldn't be surprised if anything happened to them one day. Alyssa will be back just in time for our next concert.

**Days later-she has not spoken to the Cullen's and its the day of her next concert.**

'Come on Alyssa its time to get this show on the road.' I said through the door of our dressing room. I was wearing black boots and a dark blue dress with a pearl necklace. At last Alyssa came out of the dressing room wearing a pink dress over boots with a pearl necklace. Me and Alyssa liked to have the same look on stage but just in different colours.

We met Eric and Derik and we went on stage. The crowd cheered for us. They stated cheering our band name, Bitter Rose.

'Hey guys we are bitter rose and we are gonna sing you away with our new son white horse.' Alyssa yelled managing to get her voice to carry over the cheers. I looked around the crowd and who did I see Alice. She looked confused at Alyssa, oh right of coarse they hadn't met her yet we didn't even mention her. Why did we have to it was our lives and they weren't really in it anymore.

I started to sing.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This aint Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This aint Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this aint a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

By the end of that song Alice was staring right at me. She wished I hadn't sung that song because I wrote it a couple of nights ago. She could tell the meaning behind it. It was too late for Edward to catch me now.

'Thank you, thank you'

The rest of the night went b y in a blur, it looked like Alice wanted to speak to me after that first song.

**Thank you to all those who have been reading my story and have again added it to favourite stories and also a thank you to people who have added me to their favourite authors. I don't think I'm a very good writer but what do i know. I'm trying to update quickly for those of you who have read my story from the start. I hope you like it. The hate of Edward is beginning to where of me so that might mean a different ending to the story than intended but still. **

**Oh and i forgot to say none of the songs in my fan fiction are mine but some might be later on i don't know.**

**OH AND HELP ME**

**The end of the story is quite far away i think at the moment but can you guys please, please, please tell me in a review if you think she should forgive Edward or still hate him and find someone else. **

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**(it seems i say that every time) **

**Please review.**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

By the end of that song Alice was staring right at me. She wished I hadn't sung that song because I wrote it a couple of nights ago. She could tell the meaning behind it. It was too late for Edward to catch me now.

'Thank you, thank you'

The rest of the night went b y in a blur, it looked like Alice wanted to speak to me after that first song.

**Now**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I started to sing the last song of the night.**(type that song in on you tube its awesome – angel by within temptation)**

**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

I looked around at the screaming crowd and smiled and waved. I looked towards Alice and Edward was by her side shaking. He looked straight at me. He looked so hurt it made me feel bad for a split second. I walked to my dressing room and of coarse they were there. Edward was still trembling and looked like he was going to brake down any second.

'Come in' i said letting them in to my huge dressing room. Alyssa stepped inside after and looked at the guests and left again leaving me to it. I would have a bone to pick with her later.

'So ...' i said relieving the silence. I never thought i would say this but the silence was to loud.

'Nice song' Edward sais shakily.

'Thanks its based on true life' i stated with a smirk. If it was possible in that moment Edward looked worse.

'Right' Alice said breaking the silence again. 'the family in whole would like to talk to you again' she looked at me with pleading eyes.

'fine but i will leave if i want.' I stated simply. 'i hope you know Alice this is only because of you and you pout' she smiled.

Just then the doors burst open revealing Victoria. Her hair was dripping wet from the pouring rain out side. Edward hissed under his breath and begun slipping into a defensive crouch. Instantly in from of me. I elbowed him out of the way and put myself between them.

'i thought you said she was dead' Alice hissed at Edward and me. Edward must have asked him what i said to him that day in his room.

'Well about that' i said guiltily.

**Hey i hope you like it, my friend loves Victoria and told me to put her back in it or else...**

**So here she is and making it end at a cliff hanger. I hate them so much but i couldn't be bothered to type anymore and i was on the phone. I got the song Angels from the same friend. Thank you so much.**

**THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED AND STUFF**

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE **

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

Just then the doors burst open revealing Victoria. Her hair was dripping wet from the pouring rain out side. Edward hissed under his breath and begun slipping into a defensive crouch. Instantly in front of me. I elbowed him out of the way and put myself between them.

'I thought you said she was dead' Alice hissed at Edward and me. Edward must have asked him what I said to him that day in his room.

'Well about that' I said guiltily.

**Now**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Every one stared at me in total shock while Victoria looked totally amused.

'You see when Victoria bit me the wolves dragged her of me and when I woke up from the immense pain of the change she was there. I asked her to kill me and that surprised her and she asked why and I told her all about why you guys left and stuff and we were with each other for the next 20 years or so as great friends and the other say when you said you were gonna kill her I had to make up a excuse why you couldn't.' I said in a hurry when Victoria butted in.

'And when I came here to visit Bella I smelled you' she pointed at Alice and Edward, mostly Edward 'and I thought she might be in trouble so I came to the rescue.' She said to me.

'Don't worry they have been here for some time and they wont leave me alone and I don't know when they will get it into their heads that I was happy before you guys came and ruined everything. If you wanted to be at my concert that's ok but don't come and talk to me afterwards.' I said to everyone. I stalked out the room with Victoria following me.

'Ugh it's just so annoying I was so happy' I said to her.

'I know I have been with you for quite some time you know unless you have vampire memory loss which I don't think is even possible, is it?' She said jokingly.

'Yes I know and no I don't think it is possible but still why did they come ruin my life.' I said I must admit I was feeling better now Victoria was here. We were really close.

'By the way I liked your new song' she said smiling.

'Thanks and I thought it was pretty and so how have you been these last couple of months?' I asked her.

'I'm ok, and I bet the songs you sing have hurt Edward because their all about you moving on and how it's too late for him.' She said. 'And I never thought I would say this but I think he does love you still' I was shocked she hates him so much she wants to kill him so badly I could see it in her when we were in the room with him. 'Yes I know I hate him' she obviously could tell by my expression, I composed it to a normal expression so it wasn't so shocked. 'But he honestly did look terrible. I didn't even know vampires could get thin but sure is thinner and look worse than when I saw him last'

'He looked worse when I first saw him in the crown of a concert' I said back. And she was right he looks bad. And that's hard for an immortal irresistible looking vampire, well to humans, that is the irresistible looks I mean.

'So tell me everything that has happened starting from when they first came back' she said to me. I told her everything including Edwards's strange breakdowns. And his confessions of love to me and his gothic room with the picture of me as a plain human and all about why I told everyone that she was dead.

'Well the hole he is lying about the love thing doesn't look to good when I say it all together' I said to her.

'Nope it doesn't, maybe he does love you, I mean the gothic room and breakdowns and picture of you, oh and one thing I have been meaning to ask you' she said in a serious tone. 'Do you mind if I kill your lover'

'Um sorry but you can't, I mean the other Cullen's are ok I guess considering Edward made them leave and killing him would hurt them.' I said I didn't think she would listen to me, the look on her face said it all.

'Fine' she hissed 'but only because you don't want me to' she said in a strained voice. Um ok that's one good thing that the other Cullen's wouldn't be hurt because Edward isn't gonna die. Well yet that is, cause Victoria does hate him. But I guess she loved me more.

'Thanks because it would hurt Alice and Alice is ok she didn't want to leave, even Edward said that on the day of them leaving.' I told her.

'Ok and another reason for me not killing Edward is I found some one else and we are in love' she spilled out to me. 'We have been for a while now and I like him more than James and he likes me more than James liked me too and if Edward didn't kill James then I would never have found him.' She said. 'I know that when vampires find there true mate they cant live with out them and I don't think James really loved me. Because how John treats me is like no-one else has ever treated me not even James. And I'm starting to think I didn't love James because I have never felt this way about a person before.'

'Oooh i knew there was something you were hiding' i said to her 'and im so happy for you, you may have finally found someone who really loves you'

'Me too i think i finally have because right now it hurts to be away from him' she said smiling.

'You two are gonna be so perfect for each other and if it hurts to be away from him go back to him. Come see me some other time and bring him with you' i said.

'I will and thank you so much i knew you would understand' she said getting up ' he wanted to come with me today but i said let me tell her first and well i told you so i will come down really soon and i mean really soon' she said and we both ran our separate ways.

When i got back to the dressing room they were both still there. Edward was sat on the floor crossed legged with his eyes closed, but they soon opened when i came back in. And Alice was sat on my cream leather sofa.

**So what do you guys think so far? Thank you for all my reviews. And thank you to all my supporters who have said they like my story ****.**

**I know my chapters are long then shortish then longish but its hard when you don't know what to write and then suddenly you know loads.**

**TEAM JASPER **

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**Oh and i hope my friend is very happy Victoria is back and will be coming back later on in the story **** lol.**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

When i got back to the dressing room they were both still there. Edward was sat on the floor crossed legged with his eyes closed, but they soon opened when i came back in. And Alice was sat on my cream leather sofa.

**Now**

**Bella's Point Of View**

'You lied to us' Alice said before i had a chance to open my mouth she spoke again 'You said she was dead, that didn't look like dead to me'

'Well Edward said he was gonna kill Victoria and i didn't want that' i shot back 'She is one of my best friends i don't want her dead'

'B-b-but she tried to kill you' Edward stuttered.

'And i welcomed death, death would have freed me from the endless life' i said.

'How could you trust her after what she did or tried to do' she said.

'Lets get this straight, I trust no one, because in life death is your only promise' i said back. And that is completely true even vampires will die some time. It may not be for a long time but it will come someday.

'She does have a point' Alice said surprising me completely.

'Thanks i think' i said not knowing if she was lying to get me to like her again or if she genuinely meant it. 'Now if you would all kindly leave i want to get back to my family'

'Yes, but you will come and see our whole family, i know you don't believe us but we all have missed you.' She said looking straight into my eyes.

'I'll think about it' I said Alice would probably look into the future and see if i was coming. And she did. Her eyes went blank and she had a smile on her face.

'Yay, i can see you coming' she said beaming at me.

'But what about how it will turn out' i asked her curious for myself.

Her face went blank ' i cant see that, i can only see you arriving but nothing else'

'Ok' i said simply, not showing how much i wanted to know what was going to happen. I wonder if i would end up leaving Edward in tears AGAIN. I hate to admit it but Victoria might be right. He might still love me. And the sobbing thing was making me feel guilty. And some part of me wanted to go over to him and sooth the pain away. But NOOO i hate him he ruined the last few months of my human life. Even if he did lie and he dies still love me it still means he lied to me and made me miserable. Alice left and Edward stayed. Oh lord what now.

**Edwards point of view.**

Alice left and it was just me and Bella. She was the most beautiful thing in existence. And she hated me...what have i done. There must be someway to get her back.

'Bella' i said, her name burned my throat on the way out, ' I-i-i' i stuttered. I couldn't talk, i wanted to but i could have her shout at me and walk out. Every time she did it felt like i died inside. But it was better than her being dead. At least i could see.

'What now' the angel said but she didn't sound at harsh as she had the many other times she had spoken to me. Maybe there was hope.

'I'm glad your coming over tomorrow' i said, i didn't know what else to say.

'Ok well umm' she said sounding awkward and yet still it made me want to kiss her and have her to be mine again. But if i kissed her she would probably kill me. I stayed where i was. Oh how i wanted to go and sit next to her and be like we used to. But i had ruined that.

'ok and Jasper feels really guilty, he didn't have time to say he was sorry when he saw you' I said trying to make light conversation with her so maybe i could stay.

'Right oh yeah, he has no reason to feel bad..i mean you know i did have blood and stuff' she told me, the light conversation seemed to be working. I didn't know what i was doing but before i could stop myself i was getting up and sitting next to her on the cream sofa. I wasn't close but i was on the same sofa and that was a improvement.

'That's good, he always felt really bad for that.' I said, trying to keep my voice even. Not trying to show my happiness that she was actually talking to me in my expression or in my words. Maybe she wouldn't tell me to get lost this time. Maybe this time she might actually let me hug her. No i know she wouldn't. She still hated me and over the last few days i had been wimpy, all i had done was sob over my loss.

'Right yeah, so umm...' she trailed of, probably not knowing what to say.

'So' i said, 'Alice seemed glad your coming tomorrow'

'Yeah she did didn't she, you people are lucky i don't have a concert tomorrow or i wouldn't be coming.' She said looking down at her hand.

'You like your concerts then' i said 'Must be fun'

'Yeah it is, its the best, the rush of the crowd and the love of the music' she said seeming lost in thought.

'must be' i said thinking about what she might be thinking about. 'At least you had a life after i left vampire or not. I thought about what if you were a vampire. But i couldn't bring myself to hope and it come down to nothing.'

'ok i know i would of still hated you but you went through the possibility of me being a vampire and if' she made quotation marks round the next part 'you did still love me' she slapped her hands down ' you didn't even try and find me' she finished.

'I didn't think you would be, you were meant to live human and die of old age with someone by your side...'i trailed of looking at her. She looked mad.

'Ok well umm i need to get back to my family' she said, oh god i had ruined it again. 'I also have a bone to pick with Alyssa' Oh that reminded me who was Alyssa.

'Who is she' i asked her.

'Oh right yeah you guys aint met her well she was visiting her real family, vampires before you ask.' She told me and then she got up expecting me to leave. But i couldn't, it hurt so much to be away from her.

'Please can we talk Bella.' I begged her, i needed more time with her.

'we just spoke' she said to me, yeah we had but not enough i wanted to be with her every second of forever.

'Yeah we did' i said 'But i want to know about you' i spoke quickly and i sounded desperate but i didn't care.

'I told you, oh and don't forget to tell your family about Alyssa i don't want to have to explain it again.' My angel said to me, she wasn't so angry with me now, well not as much as she was before, not as much as when we first came and saw her.

'I wont, but Bella why trust no-one i mean you have to trust Alyssa and Derik and the other one Eric.'

'No i trust no-one, yeah i trust them a little but hardly any, they know it. I trust no one, i learnt the hard way, trust can be broken, and all my trust got taken away when I became immortal. Having no trust has never failed me before.' My angel said 'I have a couple of sayings ... Trust no-one because in life death is your only promise and i also have a couple others'

'Right' i said feeling like breaking down again. But i wouldn't i would try and stop the sobbing and try and fight for my love.

**Thank you for reading this chapter of my story and thank you for the reviews and stuff.**

**Please review more so i know if people are still with my story or if they have given up on it or not.**

**Umm so ... (yes you knew it was coming)**

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**Ok so Bye**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

'No I trust no-one, yeah I trust them a little but hardly any, they know it. I trust no one, I learnt the hard way, trust can be broken, and all my trust got taken away when I became immortal. Having no trust has never failed me before.' My angel said 'I have a couple of sayings ... Trust no-one because in life death is your only promise and I also have a couple others'

'Right' I said feeling like breaking down again. But I wouldn't I would try and stop the sobbing and try and fight for my love.

**Now**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

'So' I said trailing of, I didn't want to be here it was making me feel guilty to be with him when he looked so heart broken. His eyes were still black with many deep purple bruises underneath. Ok it was time he went hunting. 'Ok don't you think its time you went hunting, come on lets go, I need to go before my next concert.' I said, I didn't like being near him but I hated more seeing those eyes. He looked at me in disbelief; I just needed to get those eyes golden if I have to look at him. He seems to be at my concerts and always trying to see me.

'w-w-what did you say' he asked, ugh how slow is he.

'Do you want to come hunting because your eyes look bad,' I said making it slow trying to get it into his head. I got up heading for the door. I turned around waiting. He got up and moved slowly towards me, not believing his ears.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I got up slowly not trusting my ears. She was waiting for me by the door. She could not mean it; she hated me so why was she asking.

'Why' I whispered, my voice sounded so sad and hurt, I didn't think I could live on if she was playing with me. If she was just pretending and she was only gonna leave me in the middle of the woods or something.

'Cause your eyes are black well more than that they look like you haven't hunted in months' she told me.

'Well I haven't, really I just hunted when jasper and Emmett dragged me out when I thought you were dead.' I told her truthfully.

'Oh' she said sounding shocked 'well let's go then' she said opening the door. I followed her and she took of running. I ran after her. It had been ages since I had run somewhere to hunt, with slight enjoyment. We stopped and she was looking around. She pounced at a small elk in the distance and that's when I smelt a small elk, I pounced and the blood tasted amazing against the rawness of my throat. I haven't hunted in ages. I had been around humans but I was too lost in my sobbing or begging I hadn't noticed the ach in the back of my throat. I had drained 3 elk and one mountain lion.

'So better' she asked me, looking at my eyes, probably because they would be golden now.

'Yes, you?' I asked her, just talking to her again made my heart sore.

'Well yeah but I have hunted 2 weeks ago so I wasn't as bad as you.' She said to me that was true. Ugh all I wanted to do right now was go up to her and hug her. Resist the urge she had just gone somewhere with her so I didn't want to ruin it.

'Let's go your family probably think I have killed you or something, but I would never hurt people like that no matter how much I hated them' she said beginning to run back. At least she wasn't an evil killing machine. I ran back with her staring at her beautiful face and her silky hair. We stopped when we got to a road and began walking.

'So are you going home' she said looking at me.

'Yes and you never did tell us where you lived' I said to her hoping she would tell me where.

'Why would I need to you could just follow my scent' she said shaking her head. I knew she was right but I could help wish she would tell me. I don't know why but I did.

'Right yeah of coarse' I said.

'Well bye then see you and your family tomorrow' she said before running of to her right.

I got in the door to our house and Alice was there right away throwing questions in my face.

'What happened? What did you do' she threw at me before she gasped.

'What' I said not bothering to look in her thought I knew it wasn't that dangerous she just sounded shocked.

'Your eyes are golden' she said looking up into my eyes.

'Yeah' I said 'Bella made me go hunting she said if I was gonna be near her she couldn't bare to look into my eyes.'

'Oooh' she said positively beaming ' this is so good I haven't seen your eyes gold in ages I mean Emmett and jasper have made you hunt but you still come back with yours black still' she said still smiling.

'Yeah' I said my mind distracted by thoughts of Bella.

**The Next Day.**

**Edwards Point Of View.**

Bella was going to be here any moment. I was going to see her again. But we didn't know if she would come alone or with her family.

I heard on coming foot steps then a small knock at the door and i couldn't get to it fast enough. And Bella came through it alone which totally surprised my whole family according to their thoughts. She must have seen our shock.

'They don't know much about you and what you did all they know is you left and i don't want them to know any more.' She said eyeing us all 'and i learnt to put the past behind me. But my past seems to keep coming back' she muttered the last bit under her breath.

'Bella' Esme said. 'We have all missed you so much.

'I'm umm very sorry for attacking you a hundred years ago' jasper said.

'I had blood, i was bleeding, vampire in the room recipe for desaster' she said and Jaspers thought seemed happier i don't think he had truly believed what i had said to him last night about her forgiving him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

'They don't know much about you and what you did all they know is you left and i don't want them to know any more.' She said eyeing us all 'and i learnt to put the past behind me. But my past seems to keep coming back' she muttered the last bit under her breath.

'Bella' Esme said. 'We have all missed you so much.

'I'm umm very sorry for attacking you a hundred years ago' jasper said.

'I had blood, i was bleeding, vampire in the room recipe for desaster' she said and Jaspers thought seemed happier i don't think he had truly believed what i had said to him last night about her forgiving him.

**Now**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Wow the Cullen's seemed happy to see me. I looked over to Edward who was looking at me, well want he always but at least now he was looking at me with golden eyes and no longer the deathly black eyes. Jasper looked relieved now, that he had finally heard that i had forgiven him.

'well' i said filling the awkward silence.

'i cant believe its you but no longer clumsy, shame' Emmett said with a smirk. I sighed.

'yup believe it or not i haven't fallen over in 100 years its a miracle' i said with my own smirk. But then Alice interrupted.

'so Bella, shopping sometime' she said with a hopeful grin.

'yes Alice, believe it or not i actually like shopping now' i said which alice almost screeched with joy at.

'wow, but did it have to take 100 years for you to like it' she said not hiding her excitement.

'yes alice it did have to take 100 years, even though i started like it 50 years back' i said remembering the times i first found i liked shopping i was so surprised. Alice squealed again. Jasper smiled looking at a happy Alice. Ok now everyone's eyes were back on me, it was getting freaky.

'So Alice told us your story' Carlisle said looking me in the eye.

'good that saves the explaining' i said honestly glad i didn't have to repeat my whole life story. Rosalie smiled at me, when you got past being human and having everything she wanted Rosalie was actually really nice. My eyes skimmed past every one in the room again, every one still looking at me especially Edward.

We all talked more and the whole time Edward never took his eyes of me. Afterwards i got up to leave.

'Dont forget i will be in touch, shopping' alice said not letting me forget, i nodded. I walked out the door and set of running for home. The woods looked lush and green even underneath the thick cloud cover.

When i got home Alyssa ran straight up to me and demanded to know what happened so i told her and i made her tell Eric and Derik because no way was i going through the long story again. They were all upstairs listening to the story when the door bell rang. I sighed and went to get it. I opened the door and Edward was standing there.

'Yes Edward' i said, hadn't i just got back from a talk with the family. The answer to that was yes, yes i did so why was he here.

'I don't like being away from you, it makes me think you aren't real i just have gone crazy enough to hallucinate you.'

'Trust me im real' i said with a sigh still standing at the door.

'I hope you are' he looked into my eyes again, his eyes were so pleading and hurt, he was always hoping for me to forgive him and love him. But im sorry that was not going to happen easily, i mean he left and never even looked for me. And after being left and told your not loved you kinda don't like that person much anymore.

'Ok Edward' i said sighing.

'Ok' he said staring at me again. Ok again with the freaky staring.

'Ok please enough with the staring, staring freaks me out' i said. I honestly didn't like the whole staring thing i mean having people stair at you every time you came near them did make you slightly freaked out.

'Oh' he said looking away for a split second before looking back 'Im sorry its just i cant take my eyes of you, you just so beautiful...' he trailed of. UGH you left me remember i wanted to scream at him but then i would only get the thing about i love you and stuff and i didn't want to have to listen to it AGAIN.

'Fine but don't make it to obvious' i said with a sigh. It seemed i sighed allot recently.

'I will try not to' he said with a fake smile. The only time i have ever seen him smile a true smile of pure happiness was when i asked him to go hunting. His family haven't seen him smile truly since he left me. I wish his family could of seen it in a way because they all looked sadder.

'So...' i said trying to make conversation.

'So please let me stay with you tonight' he begged. 'Please i missed having nights with you and now you wont be lost in sleep and i can talk to you and...' i cut him of.

'If i say yes wil you shut up' i said again sighing.

'Yes i will and ..' i cut him of again.

'Ok then you can but please no more begging just ask or something begging also freaks me out a bit, sheesh its like your begging for your life.' I said and then i regretted it.

'I am, you are my life' he said with so much hope loss and emotion in his voice.

'I already said yes' i said walking to get paper and pen to write a note to my coven.

_Hey umm guys i have gone to spend night with Edward. He wouldn't stop begging and stuff and you know i hate that and stuff so ring me if you need to and see you guys later._

_Love from the one and only_

_Bella_

_xXxXx_

I then put not on table and ran out side with Edward right behind. He followed me and never took his eyes of me again, so much for making it not obvious. I stopped running and Edward stopped as well and i sat on a old tree stump. This is where i talked to Rosalie and now Edward. Sigh. Edward sat on the stump closest to me and we talked for a bit about casual stuff then i was about to get up to watch the sunrise when Edward grabbed me.

'Dont go' he pleaded. Oh he looked so heart broken again. Fine i said sitting back down.

**Hi guys i hope you like this chapter. OH AND GASP on the last chapter i never did one of these strange authors notes oh and read this... i said READ IT hehe. **

**This is from the friend who gave me the sausage and bacon inspiration...There was a fish who jumped out of the pond and ran away.. yes RAN. Then it started raining so he swam yes SWAM away. **

**I hope you enjoyed that inspiration. And also thank you to all my reviewers and please REVIEW its nice to know what people think of my story and where its going. **

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys the person who reviewed with the anonymous name: I know who this is: I actually do know her so do not be afraid lol. And yes she does know where I live. She isn't a scary stalker XD.**

**I am on the phone to her right now and she wants me to put: She watched me sleep last night: She didn't well I hope she didn't ahhhhh OMG what if she did AHHH. XD anyway back to the story.**

**Friends...how they scare you.**

**Previously...**

I then put not on table and ran out side with Edward right behind. He followed me and never took his eyes of me again, so much for making it not obvious. I stopped running and Edward stopped as well and I sat on an old tree stump. This is where I talked to Rosalie and now Edward. Sigh. Edward sat on the stump closest to me and we talked for a bit about casual stuff then I was about to get up to watch the sunrise when Edward grabbed me.

'Don't go' he pleaded. Oh he looked so heart broken again. Fine I said sitting back down.

**Now**

**Edwards's Point Of View.**

She said fine, Bella actually said fine and is sitting back down with me. Maybe I do have another chance with her. Maybe just maybe she still loves me somewhere inside her. Every time she rejects me I die and I can't loose her and I am fighting for her. Why was I so stupid to leave her 100 years ago? And to think those 100 years could have been spent with me. If it wasn't for me she could still love me right now. I just wish I she would tell me she loves me and I would tell her I loved her more like we used to do.

'Bella' I whispered her name only just loud enough for her to hear. She looked up and gazed at me with bored eyes.

'Yes' she said her voice dripping with the boredom that was evident in her eyes. He golden eyes that used to be a pool of brown filled with love.

'Don't worry' I muttered before I had the chance to ruin this time with her that I had. I wanted to say please forgive me but that just made her walk away and hate me even more. I would not ruin this moment. We watched the sky as it became lighter and lighter and shades of yellow began to show through some of the thick trees ahead of us.

'Well now I have to really go' Bella said as she stood up. NO she couldn't go; I couldn't be with out her. It hurt to be away from her.

'Good bye Bella' I whispered, it sounded so upset and hurt and it was just heat breaking to hear even in my own ears.

'Edward why do you sound like that all the time' she asked me. I had told her many times but she didn't believe me.

'Because I need you in my life, every time you go or every time you reject me I die inside.' I said, oh god I didn't mean to say all of that aloud.

'Edward, I don't like you, its just you left and stuff, but don't like is better than hate. And it used to be hate. But I do hate to see you like this. I hate to see you sobbing and I hate to hear you sound so sad and stuff.' She said 'So just' she sighed I guess just lost for words. 'Come on' She said handing me her hand. What was she doing, she gave me her hand to take. I took it and she hauled me to my feet. I felt myself staring at her in wonder.

'W-w-why' I stuttered out of my trembling lips.

'Because I don't like seeing people upset I'm not that evil. I may be evil but I'm not that evil.' She said staring of into the distant trees with a smile tugging at her lips. 'Come on' she added and we began walking off. Bella no longer held onto my hand but i could still feel it, i could feel where she touched my hand.

'Where are we going?' i asked as we continued to walk through the thick trees.

'No idea' she said smiling. 'Just explore' she said staring at the distant leaves.

'Right' i said staring at her. We walked in total silence for a bit. And i used that time to stare and remember the good old times. Where love was the island we were on. Dont ask where i got that saying i got it from a old book of Carlisle's that i tried to read after i left Bella. I didn't get past the first page.

'Ok' she interrupted the scattered silence. 'Ok lets run, walking is to slow so just run and find a awesome place' she told me.

'You wont leave me' my voice barely escaping breaking.

'No' she answered and to prove that she grabbed my arm. Obviously not wanting to grab my hand again. We ran and the whole time i was paying attention to the feel of Bella's grip on my arm. How it felt to me. How it made me shiver with pleasure at her slightest contact with me.

'Right' i said and i don't know why i said it but i needed to hear he voice again.

'Yes' she said with slight interest.

**Ok guys what did you think, lots of you have said you want them together so it's slowly coming together but I might change it to them not being together. You never know He he. So please REVIEW BECAUSE IT LETS ME KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL WITH MY STORY. I did that bit in capitals to get your attention lol. But if no one likes where it's going at the moment I could change it. And get it going in the right direction lol. **

**TEAM JASPER**

**I LOVE JACKSON RATHBONE**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously...**

'You wont leave me' my voice barely escaping breaking.

'No' she answered and to prove that she grabbed my arm. Obviously not wanting to grab my hand again. We ran and the whole time i was paying attention to the feel of Bella's grip on my arm. How it felt to me. How it made me shiver with pleasure at her slightest contact with me.

'Right' i said and i don't know why i said it but i needed to hear he voice again.

'Yes' she said with slight interest.

**Now**

**Edwards's Point Of View.**

What was i going to say. I needed to think of something, anything.

'Ok i have to go, forget about finding a special place, it takes to much effort.' She interrupted me. But she had to go.

'You have to go' i repeated, but just maybe just maybe she would let me see her again and maybe just maybe over time we would become what we once were.

'Yes i do, i will see you at my next concert?' She asked me, i wanted to scream and leap for joy but i would not. I would act casual no matter how happy i was inside.

'Yes you will' i side fighting to keep my voice even.

'Ok Bye' she said and before i could respond she was running and then she was gone. I ran home happier than i have been in a while. I ran with a real bounce in my run.

I arrived home and told Alice my story of events. Alice squealed in delight when i said about being practically invited to her next concert. But was this all so she could sing a song that would crush me or was it really just asking. Either way i was going.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I was sat talking to everyone about the days events when there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered and there was Victoria standing there with her flaming red hair slightly windblown from her run. She had a exhilarant smile on her face. Next to her was a man with short brown hair.

'This is John' said Victoria smiling even wider. 'John this is Bella'

'Nice to meet you' John said shaking my hand with a firm grip.

'Nice to meet you to, i have heard about you' i said. I then introduced him to my family and soon we were all talking like old friends. Victoria said she would stay for my next concert.

**At The Concert.**

I looked out into the crowed and i saw the Cullen's there. Alice looking so excited she was virtually bouncing on the spot. Then i started to sing.

**I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?**

Late at night  
things I thought I'd put behind me  
haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
once it's set its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground.

As i finished the crowed clapped and cheered and so did Victoria standing just by the curtain. Edward looked relieved that the song had not been about him in anyway. That it would not send him into the waters of sadness again. Alice now was screaming her heart out, she must have foreseen that the song would not be about him. I sung the rest of the songs for that night and the crowed got louder, i didn't even know that was possible.

'Thank you for being here tonight.' I screamed into the crowed to be over heard. The crowed quietened so i could be heard. 'Its great that you are all here to cheer me on.' The crowed roared again. 'Please come to my next concert if you can i would love to see you guys there'. I walked of stage and Victoria was by my side instantly.

'That was amazing' she said smiling. The rest of people, well pretty much everyone, joined me and we had a chat about random things. And through it all Edward did not take his eyes of me, and again it was freaky.

**Ok thank you if you read my chapter 10. And please, PLEASE ,please ,PLEASE review it would make my day. So please review. Its just a click and a load of typing away. I hope you guys liked it and would like me to write more. If you would like me to write more review lol. XD**

**Bye x**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously...**

'That was amazing' she said smiling. The rest of people, well pretty much everyone, joined me and we had a chat about random things. And through it all Edward did not take his eyes of me, and again it was freaky.

**Now**

**Bella Point Of View.****3 Weeks Later.**

It was time for another concert of mine and i had a great song ready. It had been a while since i had seen Edward thankfully. There was still a angry ocean of hate inside me for him but it was receding slowly. I didn't want to forgive him but it was hard not to. I knew i would now see Edward at my concert, he was always at them but i hadn't done one for 3 weeks but now it was time. I walked out on to the stage and the crowed roared and clapped and screamed and whistled . And there on the 1st row was the Cullen's. But none the less i began to sing my opening song.

**Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming**

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Travelling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

I finished and the cloud erupted into cheers and shouts and whistles. I loved that song. The idea just came to me. I don't know why i did the dog die part because i like dogs but it just fitted and the lyrics flowed through my hand to the paper so i went with it. I sang other songs and walked of stage only to be greeted with the one and only Edward.

'I haven't seen you' He said his eyes wide.

'I don't always have to see you' I replied.

'I missed you' He said with a look of sadness on his face again.

'Well here i am' i said trying to keep with my attitude even though i didn't want to because the look on his face was so heart breaking. Just then Eric came over and looked at me and then Edward.

'Hi' he said simply.

'Hey' i said replying simply yet again.

'Come on' Eric said taking my hand. 'We have to get back cause Alyssa wants to talk about next song for the next concert. He pulled me away leaving Edward there alone looking like a lost little kid. He pulled me outside and pulled me into a fast sprint.

We got home and Alyssa and Derik were both there, Alyssa opened her mouth to speak.

'Later, just give us a minuet.' Eric said quickly before pulling me out and into the cloudy evening. He pulled me running again and into the old park. With the flowing water sculpture.

'Right' he said. 'I have known you for a long time and i love you' He said before pulling me into a giant kiss. I didn't fight it. When he parted he smiled and i felt myself smiling back. For that moment i forgot about Edward and his sadness and his begging for me to love him again. I forgot about all the Cullen's. I forgot about the everyone and everything. It was just me and Eric in the chilly night air. But i couldn't feel it because vampire thing. I was just stuck in the never ending perfect moment.

**Oooh twist XD and just because they kissed does not mean it will end up eric and Bella but i thought i might give it a twist. It might end up like that i don't know im letting my maniac instincts take over. You guys might hate it and make me not let it end up eric and bella and it might not like i said.**

**But leave it in a review please. I will do what ever YOU the readers want. SO REVEIW YOUR IDEA'S.**

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously...**

'Later, just give us a minuet.' Eric said quickly before pulling me out and into the cloudy evening. He pulled me running again and into the old park. With the flowing water sculpture.

'Right' he said. 'I have known you for a long time and I love you' He said before pulling me into a giant kiss. I didn't fight it. When he parted he smiled and I felt myself smiling back. For that moment I forgot about Edward and his sadness and his begging for me to love him again. I forgot about all the Cullen's. I forgot about everyone and everything. It was just me and Eric in the chilly night air. But I couldn't feel it because vampire thing. I was just stuck in the never ending perfect moment.

**Now**

**Bella Point of View. **

We were just smiling at each other like idiots when ring, ring, ring. My phone, ugh way to ruin a perfect moment. I dug it out of my pocket of my jeans.

'Hello' I spoke into the phone, damn I never checked caller ID.

'Hey' there was the unmistakable voice on the other end of the line. Alice. 'Don't forget the shopping trip, its been ages since I said about it and I have given you enough time as I can handle for you to get used to the idea of us being back and stuff so its time we are going shopping. Tomorrow and I want you to meet me now. Drop all your plans and meet me. We have discussing to do.'

'Discussing, what discussing' I said in disbelief, how can their need to be discussing. Ok I wasn't worried before but now I was worried. What could need to be discussed? What type of shopping trip is this going to be?

'Well we need to discuss where we are going to go, what we should buy and how many outfits we should buy as well so we have loads to discuss.' She said as if it was obvious. 'Either way meet me at my house.'

'Ok' I said as there would be no point arguing with her now. 'Bye'

'Bye' she said happily before hanging up on me. I put the phone back in my pocket and looked up at Eric. He heard all of the convocation obviously because of the vampire hearing.

'You can go, she obviously wants this a lot, I will explain to the others, and on that note what do I tell them about the songs.' He said understandingly.

'Thanks, tell them I will write a new song tomorrow night because I have lots of inspiration.' I told him.

'Do you really have inspiration?' he asked me knowingly.

'Nope but I will' I said and I kissed him swiftly on the cheek and ran of in the direction of the Cullen's house. I got in and Edwards was sat on the sofa his eyes on me and me only. AGAIN.

'Right' said Alice zooming into the room. 'We will be back sometime' she opened the door 'Bye' she called out waving before moving swiftly on into the night. I waved absentmindedly and followed closing the door softly behind me. We had been running for miles when she stopped and turned to face me with a serious expression on her face.

'You kissed Eric' she accused.

'Yes' I stated simply. And I fought to keep my mind from wondering to that perfect moment.

'Right okay' she said. 'Your choice, Edward left I know I know.' She said. She sighed and said 'You have no idea how hard it was to keep that vision and my thoughts afterwards from him.'

'Must have been hard' I said my mind wondering to the moment again.

'Yes it was now anyway back to shopping.' She said and I prepared myself. We talked about the shopping trip for the whole night and it was quiet interesting and wasn't as bad as I thought. And I didn't know there was so much to discuss but it turns out there was.

It was just beginning to get light outside when we got up and ran to a giant shopping centre. I didn't know the name because I didn't pay attention to names but it was big I can tell you that. Shops were lined up around the outside of the big centre with a few stalls in the middle. 3 floors it had as well.

We shopped for hours and if I was human my feet would hurt and I think I might have collapsed by now. I got loads of stuff and so did Alice. We tried on loads of stuff and so did Alice. We got stairs as we left shops with loads of bags and when we walked past guys smiling. Alice got out her phone when it was time to return home. She dialled a number and I heard the voice on the end.

Edward. Within about 4 minuets Edward was outside and he didn't take his eyes of me and he did what Alice said. He picked up some of the shopping bags and Alice took some and so did I and we set of running. We got to the Cullen's house because Alice gave me orders that I would be coming.

We sat chatting for ages me and Alice with Edward sitting silently in a chair listening in not taking his eyes of me again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Then my phone rang. The caller ID said Eric. 'Hello Eric' I said

'Hi I was just wondering what time are you coming back because you need to write the new song.' He told me.

'I know I have some inspiration' I replied.

'Good' he sounded relieved. 'It's just because Alyssa is going mad on me for letting you leave.' He gave a short chuckle at the end.

'I will be home as soon as I can' I told him.

'Good' he said 'Bye'

'Bye' I said before I hung up. I put my phone back in my jeans. Then Edwards breathing fastened and he started falling to pieces.

'You kissed him' he said shaking uncontrollably. I looked at Alice she looked at me with pleading eyes, but I couldn't blame her she couldn't help thinking of it when I said his name, I should of known that.

'Yes I did' I said not meeting his eyes as I didn't think I could handle seeing his eyes. 'Don't worry Alice' I added. Just then Edward got up and he ran out the door. Both me and Alice followed him out and ran after him but he was no where to be seen. His sent stopped at the edge of the sea and it didn't pick up on either side of the shore for miles and miles.

**OK what did you think? Edward going missing was totally unexpected for me as well. All these things are just totally unexpected. I didn't know it was going to happen but now it has. Lol. Ok and I would like you to review songs for me for future chapters and I also would like you to review ideas and I obviously would like you to just review. **

**Ok now a special shout out to my reviewers so far.**

**Signed reviews.**

**EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen4ever**** – My first ever reviewer. THANK YOU.**

**Insert your Mom joke here**

**Archer117**

**S0N1C**

**edwardcullenismyhusband**

**Sydneeannmarie**

**Lauren-xoxox**

**Gummi Bearz**

**KrazyButLoved897**

**BrittneyAlec'sMate**

**AliceCullen3**

**KimiD**

**immortalroxtar**

**envyme13**

**miluvrox**

**kelseaXketamine**

**jojobear33**

**Sapphire Cresent**

**Liliachill**

**No signed reviews.**

**Rozie**

**Zoey**

**twilight lover forever**

**AliceCullenTwinENA**

**Jennifer**

**Jenny Night x**

**I think you know who this is**

**I'manorangeandyou'reanapple**

**MeMeMeMe**

**Lisa**

**DTiaD**

**Gabriel**

**(The one with no actual name just blank space)**

**Maria**

**Julie**

**DONE**

**Ok so I know that will take a while to look at and I'm sorry if I missed anyone out or anything and I'm sorry if I made mistakes but I hope I didn't. So that was just to say thank you. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND ARE AMAZNG. So far I have 57 reviews and I am hoping to get more Thank you Bye x.**

**XXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously...**

'Bye' I said before I hung up. I put my phone back in my jeans. Then Edwards breathing fastened and he started falling to pieces.

'You kissed him' he said shaking uncontrollably. I looked at Alice she looked at me with pleading eyes, but I couldn't blame her she couldn't help thinking of it when I said his name, I should of known that.

'Yes I did' I said not meeting his eyes as I didn't think I could handle seeing his eyes. 'Don't worry Alice' I added. Just then Edward got up and he ran out the door. Both me and Alice followed him out and ran after him but he was no where to be seen. His sent stopped at the edge of the sea and it didn't pick up on either side of the shore for miles and miles.

**Now**

**Bella Point of View. **

It had been 3 long weeks since Edward had disappeared. My next concert had been put on hold as I had to find him. It was my entire fault he was gone in the first place. His family was worried sick and looking almost all the time. Today I was running through the forests of Japan. We were looking everywhere. The forests of Japan were lush with wildlife and noises of birds and animals. But obviously not what I was looking for. Just then I heard a slight rustling. At first I thought it was a wild animal but then I heard a quite moaning. I ran towards it at once.

I rounded into the thick growth of trees. It was Edward. Oh thank god. YES. I dug out my phone and done a speed text telling them I found him. I didn't know what to do now though. Do I speak to him or what?

'Hi' I said nervously. He looked up slowly.

'Bella' he said slowly. His eyes were as black as pitch. His whole body was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped. I decided to bend down next to him.

'Come on' I said grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet. 'What were you thinking, running of? We have been looking for you for weeks. Just because I kissed Eric does not mean you can go running of.'

'Even you?' he asked me. What was he on about?

'What'

'Even you were looking for me' he said again with more explanation.

'Yes' I said aspirated. Just then Alice and his whole family ran through the trees. I escaped them and ran of. He looked horrid. Maybe he does love me like this is the strongest I have felt about it.

But what do I do. I love Eric not Edward. But it's causing his family so much grief. Deep breaths I told myself. Then I had inspiration. I was going to run. Childish idea but at least I wouldn't have to cope with this. It was all too much. I wouldn't know what was going on if I wasn't there. I wouldn't know of Edward sorrow and I wouldn't be tempted by Eric. I ran home and wrote a small note. I had to say goodbye no matter what.

_Ok I want you to give this to everyone so they know their personal goodbye if that makes sense._

_Ok So Eric: I think I might love you but I don't know. I might not. My life has been turned upside down. And I would like to say Bye. You have been there with me from the start. I hope you find someone who loves you. And doesn't hurt you. I love you Bye xXx_

_Ok so Derik: I love you as a brother. You also have been with me from the start. I hope you and Alyssa work out because you deserve amazingness in your life. I love you Bye xXx_

_Ok Alyssa: You are like a sister and a best friend to me. I have always confided in you and you have always been by my side. I hope you and Derik end up very happy with each other. I love you Bye xXx_

_The Cullen's: Ok so you hurt me allot yadadada and so on. Yeah so I guess you're not all that bad. Umm so I sort of love you Bye xx_

_Ok so that it. Ill miss you all so, so, so, so, so, so much I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. _

_Bye_

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

Ok I was done. I was lucky vampires couldn't cry. I was done with this life. I got up and placed the note on the chair in the front room. I got up and ran. Ran, ran, and ran. Everything was so blurry. I was at my limit of speed. I wanted to be well away by the time they found the note.

After hours I slowed and sat on a rock. I was ready for my new life. I grabbed my wads of cash and went to go shopping for clothes and a house.

I got a normal house just on the out skirts of the town. I got red furniture and black furniture. Everything was to be matched in each room.

Now it was clothes time. I went mad. I got loads of clothes. Dressy, casual and professional.

**Ok thank you for keeping reading. And just to say your reviews mean the world to me so please keep reviewing.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time I have been quite busy.**

**Also I would like to add I'm sorry if no one likes Bella running away. I did that because I don't know what to do should she love Eric or Edward. So many people saying different. I don't know what to do. So I might make a vote. **

**xXx PenutbutterjellytimeXD xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella a singer.**

**Hello its been forever since I updated I know but I moved house and my old laptop broke and the next chapter was saved on there and its taken like 6 months to get enough money to get another one. I have another one now yay. I was just reading through the reviews and it inspired me to write another chapter **

**Previous chapter**

Ok I was done. I was lucky vampires couldn't cry. I was done with this life. I got up and placed the note on the chair in the front room. I got up and ran. Ran, ran, and ran. Everything was so blurry. I was at my limit of speed. I wanted to be well away by the time they found the note.

After hours I slowed and sat on a rock. I was ready for my new life. I grabbed my wads of cash and went to go shopping for clothes and a house.

I got a normal house just on the out skirts of the town. I got red furniture and black furniture. Everything was to be matched in each room.

Now it was clothes time. I went mad. I got loads of clothes. Dressy, casual and professional

**New Chapter**

**4 Months Later.**

I think running away was the best thing I had ever done. Getting away from the stresses of my life was amazing, but I knew I couldn't stay like this forever. I knew I would have to go back eventually. But not just yet. I was just thinking of this as one huge holiday.

"Hi"said a voice from behind me.

"What" I said spinning around. It was a cute guy. A Vampire cute guy.

"Hi" I said cautiously. "anything I can do for you"

"Your eyes" he said.

"My eyes?" I asked.

"Why are they that colour, they are not contacts I can tell?" he asked

"Oh I feed on animal blood only, it turns your eyes this colour"

"Oh, does that work" he asked "I mean I thought you had to feed on human blood, but animals work?"

"Oh yes" I said "It works, it definitely works, you should try it, well bye" I said quickly, I was trying not to make friends. More people to hurt when I moved on. I turned and started walking away.

"Wait, wait" they guy said. "I'm Daniel"

"I'm Bella" I said shaking his hand "now I really have to go, sorry" I started to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why all these questions?" I asked

"Cuz your mysterious and I'm curious" Daniel said. "And I think your pretty"

"We are all pretty, cuz we are vampires so I say again bye"

"Why are you being so frosty?" he asked

"Okai if you ask another question I will give you my bag and accuse you of stealing" I said. I didn't care if I was being mean. I was not going to make friends. I was living my life to the fullest alone.

"Frosty lady" he said and I couldn't help but laugh. "see now isn't that better, laughter is the best medicine. Come on let me buy you a drink"

"You know what fine." I said. "You don't seem to want to leave me alone" maybe if he had a drink with me he would realise I was trouble.

**Five more months later.**

"Hunny I'm home" Daniel said coming through the door. "Oh I have really always wanted to say that"

"Oh god" she said. Never say that again" I laughed. "Oh wow your eyes really are less red now, I don't thing you will need to wear contacts out and about anymore." Daniel didn't know anything about my past life. I knew all about his but he knew nothing about mine and he didn't care. I think I was properly falling for him, I felt to sluttish. Edward, Eric and now this but… I couldn't help it. I would never go back to my old life now. Especially if this was true, true, true love. I don't care about the cullens anymore. Sometimes I missed Eric and Alyssa and Derik but then I would make myself think about how much I had put them through and its would set me straight. Then there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it.

"Bella" Oh my god it was Alice. "I found you at last, we all have been looking for you everywhere, everyone has been so worried." Ugh just as I was getting happy.

**Durrn durrn durrrn.**

**Well I don't care if anyone hates lol. You should all be happy I updated after all these months. ACTUALLY I change my mind. Give me feed back and I will change it lol.**

**I know another guy after Bella's heart sigh…**

**PeanutButterJellyTimeXD xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello I'm actually updating again Ahaha…**

**I would like to give a shout out to ILoveRobPattinson because she gave me the idea for this chapter **

**ALSO…. I need more idea's …. Because I still don't know whether Bella and Edward should end up together.**

**Or maybe Bella and Daniel**

**OR Bella and Eric**

**Wow Bella gets around a bit ;) ahahaha **

**Anyway…**

**Previously**

"_Bella" Oh my god it was Alice. "I found you at last, we all have been looking for you everywhere, everyone has been so worried." Ugh just as I was getting happy._

**Now**

"Oh god" I said, I had a big urge just to slam the door in her face but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Or could i? "Hi Alice, bye Alice" I slammed the door and turned around and there was Alice.

"Bella I'm a vampire to, I can be fast to." She said smiling.

"Ugh" I said and then Daniel came out.

"Oh who is this?" he asked

"Oh no one, someone from my FORGOTTEN past" I said. "Emphasis on the forgotten"

"Bella, you can't forget we won't let you, Edward loves you and we love you" she said.

"NO NO NO" I shouted "No I have a completely new life now, my second completely new life and I don't want you ruining it so go away."

"I think you should go" Daniel said "She obviously doesn't want you here"

"We never meant to hurt her ok?" Alice said "I don't care what you heard about her past, I bet she left bits out"

"She has never said anything about her past except she had been hurt and she wanted to start again" Daniel said "And I still think you should leave" Daniel started steering her towards the door. He really was my hero. But then there was a blur knocking me of my feet.

"Bella" Edward said hugging and squeezing me.

"Get off" I screamed at him as pushed him away. Daniel just looked so shocked because the whole Cullen family and Eric, Alyssa and Derik were stood looking at me.

"Right" said Jasper obviously sensing the anger and discomfort in the room. "I think Edward and Bella should go for a little walk and we will all wait here."

"Right" said Alice pushing me and Edward out the door and locking it behind us, even though that wouldn't make any difference.

"Who was that guy?" Edward asked as we were walking.

"No one" I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. There was an element of panic in his voice.

"Yes" I replied simply.

"Right" he said with his jaw clenched.

We walked in silence for a long time. We walked through the woods surrounding the area.

"Why are you doing this to me" he asked.

"WHAT" I yelled "I'm not going to answer you because it was your fault in the first place."

"Just remember when we first met" he whispered, "How much we loved each other instantly"

"Yes but also remember who broke up with who won't you"

"No, you know my reasons but-…"

I cut him off "No we have been through this so many times and I'm not doing it again. Deal with it you left me and then I was happy and you destroyed that happiness and now I'm happy again and now you're destroying it again"

"I don't mean to destroy your happiness, I'm just trying to win you back" he said taking my hand and twisting me around so I had to look into his eyes. "Remember when you used to get lost in my eyes"

"I know what you're trying to do" I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're trying to make me remember the good old times so I will just magically fall back in love with you but let me tell you something. I am happy and it's not going to happen" I pulled my hand free from his and I continued on walking. I head Edward choke on a sob but I didn't care, I kept on walking and once again we were walking in complete silence with only animal noises and the rustling of the trees and plants to fill the air.

"Okay" Edward said grabbing my shoulder and turning me round to face him again "Okay, how about we just start out again as friends"

"Err" I couldn't exactly say no to that could i? I mean that would be nice I suppose, I mean to try and get to know all the Cullen's again and not losing my old friends or Daniel. And it wouldn't ruin my happiness; at the most it would just complicate it. "Ok" I said. "That would be nice" I smiled and so did he. He looked happier than ever.

"Good, okay shall we go back" he said offering me his arm. I took it just to make him happy. And arm in arm we walked back to my house.

**Thanks for reading **

**I know its probably rubbish but im so so so so so so running out of idea's. And I don't know who to pair Bella with…**

**So help please **

**REVIEW PLEASE : )**

**PeanutButterJellyTimeXD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi ok I'm trying to update again. I finally got round to it (: I bet all the people who originally read my story when I first published this have long gone because I went away for so long but oh well.**

_Previously_

"Okay" Edward said grabbing my shoulder and turning me round to face him again "Okay, how about we just start out again as friends"

"Err" I couldn't exactly say no to that could i? I mean that would be nice I suppose, I mean to try and get to know all the Cullen's again and not losing my old friends or Daniel. And it wouldn't ruin my happiness; at the most it would just complicate it. "Ok" I said. "That would be nice" I smiled and so did he. He looked happier than ever.

"Good, okay shall we go back" he said offering me his arm. I took it just to make him happy. And arm in arm we walked back to my house.

_Now_

_**The next day**_

_**Bella point of view**_

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrp brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp "Oh" I said getting up "That's my phone"

"Hey Bella you need a better ring tone" Daniel said to me. I may have agreed to be friends with the Cullen's and I had reunited with my band but I was still living with Daniel. Me and him were no longer going boyfriend and girlfriend, I had told him all about my past and I said maybe I should hold of all relationships and he reluctantly agreed.

Although i think he might be the one. But I thought Edward was the one and I started to think Eric was the one to. I really was a slut. I remember before I moved to forks and all this shit happened I used to look down on people like me.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi" it was Edward "I was wondering if you would like to go out for a coffee" he paused then added "I know we can't drink it but friends go out for coffee's don't they" I could hear the nerves in his voice and I knew he so desperately didn't want to mess things up again.

"Yeah sure"

"Really, for real"

"Yes for real, friends go out for drinks"

"Ok great" he said obviously buzzing with excitement. "It's very cloudy today so we can meet outside (insert whatever coffee shop name you want here)"

"Yeah that will be fine, give me an hour" I said and then we said bye and I hung up. Just then something came on the television with a picture of me and my band.

_The band Midnight (__**AN I can't actually remember what I named the band or even if I had named it so it's now midnight) **__is still having time out as the lead singer Bella Jones is still having voice troubles. No one quite knows what but its been rumoured she has been sighted in London in England. (__**AN sorry again I never actually said where Bella ran away to, so its England now) **__I wonder what's going on with this amazing singer. Could she have had a mental break down or is she really having voice troubles and – _

"Damn" I said switching the television off. "I have been spotted, they have an idea where I am"

"Yeah you don't exactly try and hide, when I first saw you, you looked like you do now, undisguised"

"Yeah but I'm not that famous in England so it hast really been a problem, I mean you had no idea I was famous till a little while ago"

"I guess but your pretty good at you job so some people are bound to recognize you" Daniel said switching the TV back on and turning over the channel.

"Yeah" I sighed.

_**An hour later, outside (insert whatever coffee shop name you want here)**_

"Oh you came" Edward said rushing up to me

"Yes I did say I was going to, I wouldn't just not turn up" I said slightly annoyed with him. I did said I would. Sheesh

"Well yeah" he said sheepishly "but friends sometimes ditch"

"Well not this friend" I said smiling. We went in the shop and I ordered a mocha and so did Edward. I always felt bad when I brought drinks that would never be drunk.

"So how have you been" Edward asked me then taking a fake sip of his drink. He did a thumbs up to the young girl behind the desk.

"I have been fine, confused about life but fine" I said "what about you?"

"Yeah I have been fine" he replied.

I checked my watch as me and Edward were sat on a bench outside some shops. I had been out with him for hours and it was getting late now. I had fun, I hate to admit it but I did. It was sort of like old times except we were in a much bigger place and it wasn't all awkward because he wanted to drink my blood. Also the fact we were not occasionally snogging.

"well I'm surprised at the fact I had fin today Edward" I said.

"I'm glad because I have had fun to" he smiled at me. "I will walk you home" we got up and we started walking.

When we arrived he gave me a quick hug. I hugged him back. "Bye" I said as I went inside.

"Bye" he replied as I shut the door.

As I sat down and I picked up my book that I had been reading recently I thought that maybe me and Edward really could be friends.

**Ok thank you if you have read this (: also a big thank you to ILoveRobPattinson because of all the support and encouragement. Well please read and review. Give feedback please**

**(: cheers**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously**

"_Bye" he replied as I shut the door._

_As I sat down and I picked up my book that I had been reading recently I thought that maybe me and Edward really could be friends._

**Now**

A few weeks later

"SHOPPING" Squealed Alice as she ran up and hugged me. Alice and I hadn't been shopping together in ages so I stupidly agreed to go with her. "I am going to buy you so much stuff, the new winter collection is in."

"Yay" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh you love it really; I mean you're not bad at shopping anymore which is brilliant isn't it. So this is going to be amazing."

"Yeah but you are not making me wear anything I don't like" I said.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I mean if you were still human, I would but you're not so I can't" she said basically dragging me out the door.

"Bye" I called to Daniel.

"Good luck" I heard him call after me.

When we got to the shops Alice dragged me right into the most costly one she could find. We hadn't been there five minuets before she was throwing clothes into my arms.

"This" she said picking up a blue jumper and putting it onto the growing pile in my arms. "This, this this and this" more clothes fell onto the pile. Before I knew what was going on, I was in a changing room trying on clothes.

"I like this one" I called out to her. It was a blue top with black jeans. I put on the boots she picked out for me. It was simple but I liked simple.

"Show me" she said and I stepped out. "Oooooh" she made a twirling motion with her finger. I twirled for her. "Ooooh" she said again. "Its perfect"

"Perfect?" I asked. "oh yes I need to ask you"

"ask me what?" I asked

"would you like to come, with me and my family, to a party?"

"What party?"

"Well, it's some old friends of Jaspers, Peter and Charlotte"

"Errrm can I ask why?" I asked. I had no idea who these people were and Alice wanted me to go with her. Seriously.

"Yes, they really want to meet you" why would they want to meet me, I must have looked confused "oh for god sake Bella, your famous, charlotte loves your music. When she found out that we knew you she went crazy."

"Oooh right" I said "errrm will I have to sing?"

"Yes" she put her puppy dog eyes on me "please Bella, please, please. Please"

"Fine, when is it" I asked. I hadn't sung publicly in ages, I did miss it.

"Tomorrow" she said smiling sweetly.

"That's why you wouldn't let our shopping trip next week" I said. Everything starting to make sense to me.

"so is this a definite yes?"

"Yes" I said and she squealed. Loudly, which caused a shop attendant to come in.

"Excuse me" she said. Her name tag read Sally. "There are other customers present in this store not just you, will you be quieter or will I have to ask you to leave"

"No sorry" I said sweetly "My friend here just gets excited easily. She sighed and stalked out the changing rooms.

**Ok thanks if you read this. Sorry about not updating again. **

**I just read through my whole story and I think my writing has improved. But this story will be coming to an end soon because I don't have the time anymore. **

**Cheers and peace out dude.**


	18. Chapter 18

Previously **(I don't get why I do a previously anymore because it's not like there are any cliff hanger lol)**

"_Yes" I said and she squealed. Loudly, which caused a shop attendant to come in._

"_Excuse me" she said. Her name tag read Sally. "There are other customers present in this store not just you, will you be quieter or will I have to ask you to leave" _

"_No sorry" I said sweetly "My friend here just gets excited easily. She sighed and stalked out the changing rooms. _

Now

(The next evening)

I got ready in the outfit that Alice made me get. It's not that it didn't look nice but I had to wear it to a party of some people I didn't even know. I mean yes I sing in front of thousands of people, me being famous and all but this was different. I don't know how but it was. Plus the whole Cullen family was going to be there. I was brushing my hair when the doorbell went.

I vampire speeded to the door and opened it. The whole Cullen family stood there in all there finery.

"You look nice" Emmett said "You're no longer a walking clothing disaster that everyone is embarrassed to be walking round with"

"Don't be rude" Alice snapped, punching him on the arm.

"Thanks" I said anyway.

"Bella" Jasper said getting my attention "Thank you for doing this, Peter and charlotte are good friends of mine and Charlotte is somewhat obsessed with your music"

"Obsessed is an understatement" Rosalie muttered, and everyone glared at her "It's not like I don't like her but she has a loud scream and she wouldn't shut up when she found out we knew Bella" I laughed, out of pure awkwardness.

"Well I need to get back into performing again. I miss it" I said "Allot" I added.

"Where are we meeting the rest of your band" Edward said. It was the first time he had spoken since he had arrived.

"Here" said Eric said walking round the corner. Behind him were Derik and Alyssa holding hands.

"I'm so excited to be performing again. No matter how minor my part in this band is" Alyssa said walking up and hugging me. I hugged her back hard. It had been so long.

"Your part is not minor, no one's part is minor" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Mrs main part" Derik said hugging me as well. I gave Eric a hug as well. It was still a bit awkward between us, but we were getting over it.

"Shall we leave" Carlisle said gesturing for the woods. "It will only take about 56 minutes to get there at a running pace" I nodded and we all ran off.

**Lots and lots of running and then they are there.**

A high pitched scream rang out around us. "OH MY GOD, ITS YOU, ITS YOU, ITS YOU, ITS REALLY YOU!" A girl ran up to me and basically threw herself on me.

"Told you it was an understatement" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"I'm guessing you must be Charlotte" I said.

"Yes" a man said trying to pry Charlotte away from me "And I am Peter"

"Hi" I said.

"I'm so sorry for the hug but I really do love your music" said Charlotte who seemed to be hypering down.

"That's ok I have seen worse" I paused "Allot worse"

"Like what?" Esme asked, obviously curious.

"I have had people wanting blood samples" I looked at the horrified faces of everyone around me. "Of course the needle broke and then a security guard threw him to the ground and was arrested but still it was pretty weird."

"A blood sample" Edward said. He looked the most horrified "Why would anyone want a blood sample"

"Obsession" I said. There was also the time someone begged me for some of my wee but that was another strange story entirely.

A few hours of chatter they asked me to sing. They set up some equipment they had and I stood up.

_**Oh my god there's his eyes again  
Turn around and fake indifference  
Then I'll watch his smooth black silhouette disappear**_

"WOOOOOO" Charlotte was screaming.__

_**Too many bodies fill the club  
Too many faces over done  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?**_

Watch him leave the floor  
My body's edging towards the door  
I return instead  
I'm not done pretending yet  
Never done pretending yet

I'm indifferent.  
Let me go  
Gonna dance and think of him no more  
Never, never understand the words I wrote  
Never mind a heart that's broken right  
You could never be mine  
Something that I do is fight, fight it  
I'm indifferent to you  
I've got nothing for you

He stares at her across the floor  
My undressed heart now an open door  
He order drinks  
Now the scene is falling through

Over there, they're not over there  
Once empty corner now filled with her  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?  
Why am I here?

Watch him leave the floor  
My body's edging towards the door  
And I return instead  
I'm not done pretending yet  
Never done pretending yet

I'm indifferent.  
Let me go  
Gonna dance and think of him no more  
Never, never understand the words I wrote  
Never mind a heart that's broken right  
He could never be mine  
Something that I do is fight, fight it  
I'm indifferent to you  
I've got nothing for you

Empty spaces and empty spaces  
(empty spaces)  
And rocking numbers  
(and rocking numbers)  
And I can't hear it

Empty spaces and rocking numbers  
And reaching for the banister

I'm indifferent  
Let me go  
Dance and think of him no more  
Never never understand the words  
Never mind a heart that's broken right...

I'm indifferent  
Let me go  
Gonna dance and think of him no more  
Never never understand the words I wrote  
Never mind a heart that's broken right  
You could never be mine  
Something that I do is fight, fight it  
I'm indifferent to you  
I've got nothing for you  
I've got nothing for you now  
I've got nothing for you now  
I've got nothing for you  
Nothing for you now...

When I looked up I saw Charlotte had been filming the whole thing.

We all sat down again and i signed a piece of paper for her.

"I really forgot how it felt to perform" I said "Its great"

"I have something I really want to do" Edward said suddenly. He got up and moved toward the microphone. Oh god what was he going to do. "I just want to sing something to Bella, to show my feelings"

"No" I said trying to protest. I tried to get up but Alice came over and held me down.

"Just listen to what he has to say, he wrote it himself" Alice said. I looked at Edward and he looked petrified but nodded.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

_**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**_

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

No one had ever sang me a song before and I had no idea what to do. I mean it must have taken allot of guts to do that. So before I could even register what I was doing I was up in front of him.

And….

I kissed him.

**DUN, DUN, DUN She kissed him. **

**Yay right for all the Edward and Bella lovers. **

**Man I really don't like Twilight. Ahahaha but I have to finish this story (:**

**The songs are:**

**Timmy – Meg and Dia (man I love them)**

**With Me- sum 41 (I had never actually heard that and I still haven't but the lyrics just worked ahahaa. I need to listen to it)**

**Anyway cheers for reading guys.**

**Read and review (:**

**OH ALSO! Thanks you to ****ILoveRobPattinson**** for the idea of Edward singing to Bella (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously **

No one had ever sang me a song before and I had no idea what to do. I mean it must have taken allot of guts to do that. So before I could even register what I was doing I was up in front of him.

And….

I kissed him.

**Now**

What the hell was I doing. I pulled back from the kiss abruptly I was about to run away when Edward picked me up.

"What the-" I started to say but I couldn't finish because we were running, well he was running with me struggling in his arms. "Let me down" I screamed. And he stopped running and I kicked myself out of his arms. Which wasn't a good idea because I ended up on the muddy ground, Alice would be so mad about the outfit.

"You kissed me" he sounded happy and astounded all at the same time. "You kissed me" he said it again as if he was trying to prove it was real.

"Yes but why the hell did you pick me up and run. I'm the one who does the running Now my clothes are all muddy"

"Yeah I know you are the one who does the running" he said "but your clothes being muddy is your fault, you shouldn't of struggled" he looked around our surroundings then back at me. "Is this real?" he asked

"What do-" but he must of sensed this question coming.

"You kissed me" he said it again.

"Yeah can we move past you creepily repeating that please? And in answer to your question yes this is real."

"But you kissed me" Would he please stop saying that.

"Edward" I said

"Yeah"

"Shut up a second, im trying to get my thoughts together" I had kissed him. Why had I done that. I couldn't make sense of the emotions I was feeling. The kiss had brought me back to a time when I was wildly in love. The feelings I had felt in that second weren't any that I had felt for Eric or Daniel. Damn I wasn't in a love triangle I was in a love square.

"Bella?"

"Yes" I asked annoyed. Not annoyed at him but at myself.

"Are you done thinking"

"No" I said. "Why" I asked. When I looked up he was right in front of him.

"Because I want to do this" and I knew what he was going to do a fraction of a second before he did it but I didn't even move. He kissed me. His lips where hard but soft if that made sense and it brought me back to being in my old bedroom in forks. Us lying on a bed telling each other that we loved each other. When the kiss stopped he said "You didn't try and move"

"i-" I had no idea what to say. Why didn't I move, what was wrong with me? The Cullen's broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces and burned the remains and stamped on the ashes and yet here i was kissing the Cullen i hated the most.

"Bella" Edward said taking my hand. I wanted to yank it out of his grasp but still I didn't. He seemed shocked by that himself but he recovered quickly. He sat down on the floor. And I sat down to. "Maybe" he said but he didn't finish.

"Maybe?" I asked him. Trying to prompt him because I was honestly curious.

"Ok here it goes." He paused for a few long seconds. "Bella maybe we should give us another go. I mean you kissed me tonight and that must mean something right? You can go back to singing on stage, maybe try and hook up the other two people who swear they are in love with you, with other people." The other two people he was referring to was Eric and Daniel.

"Ok" I found myself saying. Wait I didn't even give myself the confirmation to say that. I was so not in control of myself right now. Maybe it was because I was still in love and…yeah, I think it was. Did the love I feel for Edward Cullen ever really leave of was it hidden underneath all the bad feelings I had for him.

"Really" he asked. Then he actually did a happy dance. Damn I wish I had filmed that because I would probably never see that again.

"I guess so" I said. "I guess the situation calls for a meaningful quote." I said thinking of one. "_Where you tend a rose a thistle cannot grow" _

"Ok and what does that meaningful quote mean?" he asked.

"It means while someone's head is filled with ugly thoughts there is no room for the pretty ones. But when your head is filled with nicer thoughts there shouldnt be many ugly ones"

"And im guessing ugly thought are like thistles and pretty thoughts are like roses?" he asked

"Bingo" I said. "And I chose that quote because it applies to me. When I hated you so much there was no room for the-" the what. The love, NO WAY! Was I going say that. Oh god I had dug myself a hole now.

"For the-?" he said trying to get me to continue.

"For the feelings I felt underneath to shine through" I finished. I had chosen feelings because it could mean anything because the range of the word feeling could be stretched far and wide.

"Oh" he said and laughed. Shall we go back to the others"

"Oh fudgit" I said. I had forgotten the others what where they gonna say. Alice would be mentally unstable with happiness and oh god. I looked down at our clothes they were muddy. Very muddy. I made a unhappy sound deep in my throat.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at our clothes"

"Yes they are muddy and…I'm sure I can persuade Alice not to kill you"

"Its not that" I said

"Then what"

"It looks like we have had wild sex on the ground"

"Oh" he said slightly taken back. He looked down "Oh I suppose it does." And he just started laughing. Allot.

**Ok that is it for this chapter. Sorry people who hate Edward and Bella it seems its ending up that way.**

**Please read and review (:**

**As for the quote.. I really do love it. (: I have always loved it and now so should you (: (P.S I got it off of the Secret Garden movie… the old one (: I love that movie)**


End file.
